


A Soulful Rivalry

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Arguing, Band Fic, Collaboration, Dancing and Singing, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Girl Band, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Friendship, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: A Soulful Rivalry.The Serpents and The Little Cherries are world famous bands. Both connected by melody, soul and physically. All getting along apart form two of the main band mates. Will a rivalry get in between of their music or will it be history?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Josie McCoy/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Everyone dreamt to be princesses, doctors, princes, astronauts and pop stars when they were 5 year olds. Well The Serpents and Little Cherries reached those dreams. They were the world's famous bands. 

The Serpents gaining their following from youtube. Little Cherries came second in America's got talent. 

Touring is a major part of their lives. All the members of both groups love touring especially on world tours. Being close friends to each other they would be the supporting act for one another when they haven't got anything booked. That came in handy seeing most the members are dating one another. When they don't support one another on tour and on their own tours they would get up oncoming artists to be their support acts.

Jughead Jones loved his bandmates. It was just tough when he didn’t get along with the other band when they’re always around. He wanted to go solo. He just didn’t want to upset anyone in the Serpents.

Once upon a time him and a member of the Little Cherries were going to go as a duo. They now hated each other. It felt like a life time ago. 

They were all on tour. Jughead was dreading announcing he was going solo. He already wrote a few songs for himself. He needed to do this for himself. This would be his last tour. Little did Jughead know it was Betty Cooper's last tour too. All she did now was argue with her own band mates since she fell out with Jughead.

Jughead was going to tell everyone the last night of the tour. He was currently meeting everyone on the tour bus. He hated that they were sharing a tour bus with Betty and the rest of their band. He got along with one of their bandmates and that was it.

When they got on the bus he only said hi to his friends. He headed straight to his bunk. He saw he got bunked across from Betty. She was working on her own songs with her headphones on. He just got into his bed and closed the curtain. This would be a long tour.

Jughead pulled out his note book writing new lyrics. He hummed the melody as he wrote.

Betty headed over to his bunk. "That's my melody. You're stealing it again."

“Fuck off.”

"I was just playing that melody." Betty played her recording.

“It’s mine, I wrote it.”

"I wrote it too. Last month." She told him.

“I wrote it last year. I’m not fucking copying you. Leave me alone.”

"Ugh! Its happening again!" Betty stormed off. Jughead closed the curtain angrily.

No privacy for months. This would drive him insane. He just didn’t want to be around Betty. The second they start driving the better.

Hearing the engine made Jughead smile. He just focused on finishing his song. He had the tune written for awhile but was only finally finding lyrics. Being on tour away from LA made him write more. The lyrics just flowed. Be wrote for hours until they stopped at a diner for food.

Jughead sat alone to work on his writing. Betty sat away from the groups too.

"Baby, why isn't Betty sitting with you?" Archie Andrews, Jughead's band mate asked Veronica Lodge, Betty's band mate.

“She’s probably busy working on something.”

"That or she's in a mood with us again." Josie her bandmate uttered in the arms of Sweet Pea, Jughead's bandmate.

“Maybe.”

"Well we we've had enough of her attitude." Cheryl said.

“Then go talk to her.”

"That doesn't help. We've tried Fangs." Kevin told his boyfriend who is a bandmate of Jughead's.

“Jughead is in a mood too.” Archie said.

"Maybe they're dating." Toni, Jughead's band mate and Cherly's girlfriend teased.

"Doubt it. They hate one another after the incident." Veronica reminded her.

“What even happened between them?” Toni said.

"Some sort of love song and he stole it for your group. They were meant to be collaborating on it." Cheryl told her girlfriend.

“He didn’t steal it.” Sweet Pea said. “He wrote it.”

"No they wrote it together." Kevin said.

“No, Jughead wrote it.”Fangs said.

"No, they wrote it together. They spent hours working on the melody together. Writing the lyric." Veronica said.

“Jughead wrote it and Betty tried to steal it for her own solo career.”

"That's insane. They weren't on it together. So one of them is lying to us." Josie said.

“Probably Betty.”Sweet Pea said.

"No she wouldn't lie. They worked on it as a team. We all saw them." The girls and Kevin said.

"Remember our rule on not talking about that so our relationships stay in tact." Veronica reminded the group.

“Fine.”

Meanwhile, at the other tables Betty was starting from scratch with a new melody. She doesn't want to be seen as a thief. She glanced over at Jughead. He was writing away. She decided to slip a note on to his table.

-I've decided to come up with a new melody. Don't worry I won't speak to you again after this.-

He ignored it.

Betty sat back down to eat. She wasn't properly speaking to her bandmates. They argued all the time. She didn’t really have anyone to talk to. She felt so lonely and all she could do was write about her feelings.

Her and Jughead used to be so close. She wished things were different so they could talk. Now they were practically strangers.

She watched him as she wrote. He would always pull his concentration face. She saw him smile when he finished up what he was working on. She missed that smile but part of her hates him. The reason she gets death threats because of that stolen song.

Jughead wanted to record the song as fast as possible. He wanted to release it the second the tour was over. He needed to focus on himself. He loved his bandmates but he knew he would be so much happier on his own. It was about time for a new path.

Jughead told everyone he would meet them later. He headed to a recording studio that him and his band recorded a few songs at once. He was meeting his manager there. It was a new manager. She said she was meeting a new client there.

Jughead was recording his song. His manager was in the booth when he recognised a certain blonde ponytail. He walked over.

"Miss Peabody? I'm Betty Cooper, here for that meeting." Jughead sighed when he realized it was Betty. Betty heared a sigh and turned around. "Jughead? What are you doing here?" She asked.

“I’m here to use the recording studio.”

"But you're alone?" Betty pointed out.

"So are you." Jughead told her.

“You got me there.” She joked. 

He didn’t say anything.

"Well I'm having a meeting to go solo. I should go." Betty slipped up.

“You’re going solo too?”

"Wait, you're going solo too? My bandmates and I are growing apart. Ever since well, you know." She nervously played with her keys.

“I wanted to take a new path in life... I’m releasing my first single as a solo artist the last day of the tour.”

Betty nodded. "Well I always did say you were better than them." She whispered.

He didn’t say anything. Betty didn't say anything either. Jughead just walked away, to do record his song. He had the studio to himself. 

Betty turned to Penny. She had travelled her for these two meetings. They went to Penny’s office to talk. 

Jughead recorded each instrument playing along to the melody. He put them all together. He sang the vocals over it. Betty could hear from the office. She couldn't help but smile getting distracted from Penny's questions. He sounded amazing.

"Betty, the question." Penny prompted.

"Sorry. It's the same reason as Jughead. I'm out growing my band. I need my own name and not just be classed as a backup singer by fans."

“Makes sense.”

"I know you're a good manager. I need the best." Betty smiled.

“Then I think we have an agreement here.”

"Perfect! I can have a track ready at the end of this tour as well." She told her.

"Amazing. We'll email and message back on forth. We'll announce it the week after the tour." Penny told her.

“Okay.” Betty smiled. She left the office and headed down the hall to the studio. She wanted to hear Jughead. When she walked over some of the lyrics he was singing caught her attention. 

Blonde hair, green eyes.

She decided to stay to listen to it. He was singing about her. Betty couldn't believe it. Why would he? “I fell for you, but it’s over now.” He sang. She knew she shouldn't be listening so she headed back to the tour bus.

She just sat in her bed trying to forget what she heard. She couldn’t believe the words he sang. It was like it was playing on a loop in her head. All confused she began writing her own lyrics in response to his. She thought it would pair well with the melody she wrote.

So that night she hid herself in her bed on the tour bus on wrote. They would soon be getting to the first stop in America before performing heading on their first plane out of the country. This was a shorter tour and would only go on for a month. That was lucky for the two. 

That night in the early hours of the morning Jughead got up for snacks as he saw her write. He knew he needed to tell her this was still all top secret.

“Betty?” She looked up at him pulling her headphones off her head. “What we talked about today... it’s still all a secret. Please don’t say anything. I’ll tell them on my own.”

"It's the same with me." Betty told him. Jughead nodded. He got into his bed. "Juggie?" Her old nickname slipped out. He looked over at her. "You were really good. It'll be at the top of every chart."

“You heard me?”

Betty nodded softly. "That woman is stupid. It sounds like she really hurt you." She glanced at him.

This was the first time in a very long time they were having a civil conversation.

"Yeah well that's life. Its not necessarily about someone." Jughead told her.

Betty nodded.

"Now just leave it."

"Fine, I was trying to make a conversation. If your being like that." Betty snapped. 

"Yes I am. I am tired and I need sleep. Our first gig is tomorrow." He told her.

Betty rolled her eyes pulling her curtain across. God he was so annoying. This is why they could never be friends again. He is so snappy and they both despised one another now.

He didn’t even want to try and let her back in. He was so closed off. That was her fault. Trying to steal their world for her solo career. That hurt him. He remembered everything like it was yesterday. It felt like a stab to the heart and one that scared. Something that will never go away.

He had feelings for her. He wanted her to be his but she ruined everything. He was so heartbroken over her. Everything changed in that moment between them. 

Both having blured events of the truth non of them truly admitting the truth. That song was for them both to move and become a duo.

Jughead wrote it about his feelings for her. He wrote it to be a duet. His lyrics to sing were about his feelings and hers were about not feeling the same. Betty came up with the melody and tweaked some of her lyrics. It was the perfect song.

They were going to start singing together and release an album like that. Their voices mixed so well together. Two powerful vocals that blended so well together. They thought they would be the perfect duo. They had so many plans for other songs and group names.

Yet now were forgotten. Blue and Gold harmonies seemed to be a distant memory. Jughead tried his best to forget every second of it. It's what he needed to do.

That day caused a rift and a rivalry was born. They haven’t spoken since. Not until this tour. With them literally 6 feet apart it's going to be a rough month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

~Flashback.~

2 years ago: 

The Serpents and The little Cherries are the closest bands in the media. Most are dating one another. They all have just connected. 

The two main song writers in both bands were as close as can be but the only ones not dating. They would meet up each Wednesday night at the studio or at Betty Cooper's house to work on a song together.

Jughead was on his way over to Betty’s house. He had brought pizza for them. Betty had the snacks. He got there and knocked on the door.

"Hey Jones." Betty smiled. 

Jughead laughed softly as she was in her rabbit onesie.

“Hey Cooper.” He smiled.

"Come on in Juggie." Betty stepped aside. 

He sat on the couch. Betty sat next to him. She pulled her notebook out her draw. "Want to come in my home studio? I've just finished decorating." She told him.

“Yeah, sure.”

Betty guided him to her at home studio. She leaned against the door as Jughead smiled at her. He tugged her in the room as she giggled. He wanted to kiss her. Betty smiled at him happily. She wrapped her arms around him. 

"I had a new idea for the chorus for the melody."

“But I already wrote it?”

"I know but it's when I sing high we could do a little riff. Your version is perfect." Betty rambled.

“But you don’t want it?”

"No, this song is for our new career together. I can't wait to get away from the girls. They just see me as the back up singer who can play with piano and guitar."

“You’re trying to change the song.”

"I didn't mean to come off as that. It was just a note. Let's leave it." Betty sat down behind her piano.

Jughead nodded.

"Sit with me let's sing and record a little." She patted the space next to her. He sat down next to her. Betty began playing with the cord as Jughead sang a few lines."You don't see me like I see you." He sang to her.

She smiled at him. He sang his part while she played. Betty continued smiling at him her hand touching his. She could tell how much emotion he put into the lyrics. He was tearing up. That made her tear up. She moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

“I think I should go.” Jughead said.

"You just got here. You brought pizza."

“We can practice another night.” He got up.

"Oh okay. Are we announcing the news in a week?" Betty asked. Jughead nodded. Betty smiled excitedly. She kissed his cheek. "At least let me walk you to your car." She told him.

Jughead nodded again.

Betty guided him to his car. She hugged him goodnight before heading back inside. Jughead drove home upset. Betty was so confused why Jughead was acting that way.

She decided to message him.

B: you okay Juggie? Shall I come by tomorrow?

J: I’m fine.

B: okay x.

Jughead just put his phone away. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t have a career with Betty when he was in love with her. She didn’t feel the same way. He needed an out. He decided to record the song tonight and publish it with the serpents. He called all the serpents to the studio so they could record it.

They all loved the new song. Toni was playing Betty's part as the boys sang with Jughead. He was rushing to put this out in the next week. They got it recorded. It was set to be released on Friday.

He felt bad about going behind Betty's back but she wanted to change some of the song. She was probably going to steal it for herself. He’s the one that wrote it anyways.

He decided to head to bed after that. He got home to see Betty had post mates him some chicken soup. It had a note on it.

-Feel better soon, Betts.-

Jughead just sighed. She was so kind it made him like her even more. He had wanted to kiss her so badly tonight. They were inches apart. He just sighed to himself. There was nothing he could do now. He had to ride everything out.

_____

Friday came and it was the day Betty and Jughead were announcing their duo. Yet it was also the day the song got released.

Betty was on the way over to Jughead's when she heard their song play. She couldn’t believe her ears. Anger took over her body. Toni was singing her part. She instantly pulled over to call Jughead. He wouldn’t answer.

Tears streamed down her face as she drove to his place. When she got there he wouldn’t answer the door."Answer the door you bastard!"He still wouldn’t answer. Betty used her spare key and unlocked the door. She found him passed out drunk.

Panic rushed through her body. She poured cold water on his body. He wasn’t waking up. Betty tried waking him. He slowly opened his eyes. He was still really drunk. 

"What the fuck Jughead?!" The splashed water into his face. He just looked at her."You published our song."

“My song.” He corrected her.

"No! Our song! I helped with the harmonies and the order! What happened to announcing our duo together?!" Betty teared up.

“I can’t work with someone who doesn’t appreciate me.” He slurred.

"What?" She looked at him confused. "I appreciate you. I admire you, your talent. Our friendship means the world to me."

“Yeah, friendship.” He scoffed.

"I don't understand." Betty stood up.

“I’m in love with you!”

"You're drunk! You don't mean that! You would have told me sober." She uttered.

“The fucking song is about my love for you!” He snapped.

"I...uh.." Betty was shocked.

“Get out!”

Betty ran out. She dropped the keys upset. She couldn't believe what he said. He couldn't love her. If they dated people would think it's for PR.

Jughead was furious. He continued to drink. He wanted to forget everything about what they planned. He wanted her out of his life. She used to be everything he ever wanted. Yet in that moment he hated her. Jughead knew he needed to move on and focus on himself and his career.

He wasted too much of his life on her. It was time to move on. Jughead Jones didn't need Betty Cooper in his life. He could go solo. He would. He promised himself he would never speak to her again.

There would be no more Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones in the media. 

~ End of Flashback ~

Jughead was sitting in his bed. They just arrived at the first stop for the tour. Everyone filtered out to the hotel room before the sound check. Betty was struggling to pull her keyboard off the bed. Jughead saw her but just walked past her.

"Jughead could you help me?" Betty asked. He sighed and walked back to her. He helped her get it out of her bed."Thank you Juggie. Maybe we could have a drink tonight in my room?"

“No thanks.” He walked off. Betty nodded getting off the tour bus. Veronica walked up to Betty."Hey V." Betty smiled.

“Hey. Everything going okay?” Betty nodded. "Just thinking about the past."

“Like Jughead?”

She nodded.

“Don’t you hate each other?”

"Yes but he used to be my best friend. We haven't spoken in years. This is all too much." Betty shrugged. Veronica nodded."Come on we have sound check." She headed to her room.

They all headed inside, getting changed before heading to the sound check. They were all heading there separately. It happened to be that Jughead and Betty was sharing a taxi. When she came outside ready to go she saw Jughead waiting for the taxi.

"Hey." Betty stood next to him.

“Hi.”

"So we're finally getting out." She joked.

“Yep.”

"It feels like a life time away." Betty whispered. He just shrugged."So?"

“So what?”

"The last time we saw one another wasn't pleasant." She looked up at him.

“Yep.”

"Do you remember it?" She looked at him. He shrugged."Do you?"

“Why does it matter?”

"Just wondering." Betty pulled her hair down. He didn’t say anything. "That song was amazing. It made me tear up."

“Thanks.”

She nodded getting into the taxi. He got in too. Betty out her headphones in as she played the song they wrote. Even though it caused her so much pain it was a beautiful song. She began humming it. Jughead ignored it. She began singing a little that was his part. Jughead just wanted the ride to be over.

"Betts don't sing in the car."

She immediately stopped singing. That taxi ride felt awkward. Both hating how awkward this felt between one another.

Getting to the venue was a life saver. It killed all awkward tension as they headed in separate directions. 

This tour had just began. They were only on stop one. 

Could they take much more of this? 

Would their secret be safe? 

Could they trust one another? All trust was lost but could they gain one another's truth back with keeping their secret now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Roaring cheers of fans. Lights glowing up the stadium. Homemade signs and meet and greets. That's the thrill of touring.

Standing on the stage seeing thousands of people watching you was like a drug. Sweat pouring down their faces as a thousand or more people clapped for them at the end of the night.

Jughead always got really nervous. Yet he always did an amazing job. Betty was clapping with her bandmates at the side of the stage. They called them on. 

They headed over on stage. Betty stood next to Veronica as they bowed. The curtains closed and they headed off the stage. Everyone headed off with their partners. Leaving Jughead and Betty. Jughead just walked alone.

"Jug can I have your opinion?" Betty asked.

“On what?”

"This piece I'm working on. I can't get the right wording for the end. You're the only person that knows the truth. I guess I just need someone to talk too. It's okay if you say no." She rambled.

“Sure, I guess.”

Betty headed to his dressing room. She sat down using his keyboard showing him the song. It was one about her depression. He read over the lyrics. She looked at him nervously.

“It’s really good.”

"There's something missing. I'm afraid to show this song." She rambled.

“I mean it’s all your decision.”

"I need to. I need people to know the real me. The me you used to know." Betty shrugged. He didn’t say anything. "Forget it." She pulled it away from him. "Its stupid."

“I have no part in telling you what to do. We don’t even like each other.”

"You're the only one that knows the truth! I've been alone for two years with all my thoughts. The girls and Kev not noticing. I just wanted your opinion! You're insanely talented!" Betty walked away upset.

Jughead just walked away. He got a taxi back to the hotel. Betty decided to wait back. She was so mad at him but she needed his help.

Jughead just went to his hotel room. He was heading for the shower when Betty walked in. She heard the water running in the shower. Anger rushed over her as she headed to the bathroom. She saw him standing there completely naked, about to step into the shower.

"You know you used to be different. Now your just cold!"

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” He quickly tried to cover up.

"I've seen a dick before. I'm here because this is the first time in two years we've actually talked. The last time you talked to me you really hurt my feelings."

“Just leave me the fuck alone.”

"You could have just let me know! Not write a fucking song about me!" Betty snapped.

“Betty get the fuck out!”

"No! Call fucking security." She sat on the toilet. Jughead reached for his phone. Betty just knocked it out his hands. “What the fuck?!”

"You owe me a real explanation." She stood closing the space.

“I don’t owe you shit!”

"You went against my back! You couldn't even tell me why you didn't want to work with me." Betty said.

Jughead ignored her. He stepped into the shower. She grabbed his hands. He tugged it away and closed the shower curtain. Betty just sat on the toilet seat waiting for him.

“Betty leave me alone.”

"You owe me an explanation. Don't make me come in the shower with you. I've seen your body before." She told him.

Jughead ignored her. Betty stripped down to her underwear heading into the shower.

"I warned you." She told him.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty just checked him out. She couldn't help her eyes wondering. Jughead tried his best to ignore her. She just leaned against the door. He finished up his shower and grabbed his towel. Betty just followed him. He got dressed quickly.

"I wasn't complaining about the view."

“Stop.”

"I'm just saying." Betty pulled on clothes over her wet underwear.

“Betty I’m not speaking to you so you might as well just leave.”

"Then you will have to get security." Jughead rolled his eyes. She laid down on his bed getting his sheets wet.“Fine! You want to talk?! Let’s fucking talk!” He snapped.

"Perfect. I knew that would rile you up." Betty sat up. "Didn't I deserve an actual explanation?"

“There’s nothing to fucking explain!”

"You just changed our whole plans!" She looked at him.

“I couldn’t waste my live loving you when you didn’t care!”

"I didn't know you loved me! How was I supposed to know? I was focusing on work since my break up with Liam."

“It doesn’t matter now.”

"Yes it does! You won't speak to me without arguing with me!" Betty poked him.

“I hate you! How do you expect me to be nice to you?!”

Betty just teared up. She ran off to the door crying. She couldn't get this door open. "I did nothing for you to hate me!" She kicked the stupid door. He didn’t say anything. "I'm so fucking stupid." She cried.

Jughead sighed. “I’m sorry.”

"Are you though? I spent two years trying to figure out what I did wrong." She looked at him tears falling down her face.

“It wasn’t you... it was me.”

"The last thing I did for you was buy soup." Betty looked at away.

“I was more scared of being rejected than hurting you.”

"That's pathetic." She whispered.

“I know.” Betty just looked at him through her tears."You could have told me." She added.

Jughead nodded.

"Now help me open this door. I've already harnessed you enough." Jughead opened it for her. Betty just looked at him. "I wouldn't have rejected you but now it's all changed." She looked back at him. "You're hot when your not arguing with me." She stormed out.

Jughead sighed as he gently grabbed her hand. He pulled her in towards him. Betty looked at him breathing softly against him. He kissed her softly. She kissed him back in shock. He deepened the kiss. He felt her arms wrap around him. Betty felt him pick her up.

He lifted her up and sat her on the bed. She smirked at him softly. He smiled faintly whilst Betty cradled his lap. He just kissed her again. They made out intensely forgetting the argument. Jughead pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. Betty looked at him with lust and want.

Jughead kissed her neck."Fuck." Betty moaned.“I want you.” He whispered. "Then take these wet clothes of me and warm me up."

He kissed her as he pulled off her shirt. It was wet as it clung to her. He managed to get it off and threw it on the floor. "Hurry up I'm cold." Betty shivered. She was still in her clothes from the stage. He got her pants off next. Now she wasn't. Jughead kissed down her body.

"Warn me up Juggie." She whispered seductively.

“How?” He smirked.

Betty pouted at him. "Please fuck me. She moved his hair out the way. Jughead smirked and tugged his shirt off.

Betty pulled on his pj bottoms. He got his underwear off before going to remove Betty’s bra. He flung the bra across the room to see a tattoo Betty had in the middle of her chest. It was half a butterfly. The other half of the butterfly was flowers shapes as the other half. She got that two years ago thinking that it was them growing on a new path. He kissed the tattoo. Betty was ticklish as she giggled.

He stopped kissing it and reached down to tug off her underwear. She wiggled her body teasingly in front of him. Jughead kissed her lips. Betty depended the kiss pulling her hands through his hair. He groaned softly.

"Juggie please take me." She grinned against him.

He spread her legs. Betty smirked pushing his head where she wants him. He kissed along the sides of her thighs. She smiled at him. She spread her legs further for him. He leaned in and moved his tongue over her.

"Hmmm...skillful tongue." Betty moaned, closing her eyes.

He was rough and thorough. He made sure she was enjoying it. Each tug on his hair he went faster. Her fast uttered moans encouraged him. Betty was getting lost with his touch. He was bringing her closer and closer to climaxing.

"Fuck baby!" Betty climaxed.

Jughead smirked and kissed back up her body. Betty flipped them around so she was now on top. Jughead looked up at her. She smirked at leaning over to the free bowl of condoms.

"Can I?" She asked, sweetly smiling.

Jughead nodded.

Betty kissed him back as she rolled the condom on to him. They both knew this moment was purely based on lust. After this it will be merely a memory.

Jughead sucked a hickey to her neck. Betty moaned as she kissed his neck. She looked at him as he nodded. She slid down onto him until he was pressed deep inside her. Movements began to speed up when she got more comfortable.

Fighting for dominance Jughead was now on top. Thrusting inside her as he kissed her chest. Betty moaned gripping onto his back. Jughead moaned too moving deeper. They kissed as he sped up.

Jughead couldn’t believe they we’re having sex. It’s something he used to dream about doing with her. They both moved just feeling one another. Now it was reality. He didn't know what would happen after.

Jughead kissed her neck. He wanted to mark her. Holding him close Betty bit his lip. Jughead reached in between them to touch her. Teasing her he gently touched her bring her to her second realse of the night. She screamed his name as she climaxed. She continued to move bringing him to his climax. 

Both exhausted, Betty pulled away to get dressed. Jughead just laid on the bed. "That can't happen again. We're focusing on our careers." Betty told him whilst wearing his flannel.

“Seriously? You beg me to fuck you and now you’re getting all serious?”

"Well Juggie you still hate me. Just because you have a gorgeous body that made me orgasm twice... well it doesn't mean we can get distracted." She crawled back on his lap. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Even if I want too." She kissed his chest. Jughead just watched her. She just kissed his chest a little while before pulling away. He just looked at her."What?" Betty asked.

“Nothing.” He sighed.

"Liar." She moved his hair out the way.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He got up to get dressed.

"Bye Jones." Betty headed out the room.

She didn't know what came over her. One minute she was crying about him lying to her. The next they were all over one another.

Jughead got dressed and headed to the hotel bar. He sat down drinking as he wrote. What they just did was so confusing. He started writing lyrics about how he felt.

"Now I have a taste of you. I'm starved for move. Mixed emotions but a lust for you. Baby you drive me crazy." He whispered writing.

He sighed to himself. He hated how she made him feel. All he wants is to move on. Most of the songs he wrote were about her. He just wanted to forget her but now that seemed impossible. Betty Cooper was his personal drug.

He needed to find someone new. With a month being on tour that was his task. He knew it would be best. But he couldn't get the way Betty felt out of his head. The way she pulled on his hair. The way she teasingly bit his lip or sucked a hickey to his skin. The way her legs wrapped around him. The seductive way she spoke when she wanted him. God he wanted her again so badly.

It was wrong, he knows it's wrong. They weren't right for one another. Life has pulled them in different directions. Still sour about the events that happened years ago. It's holding them back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Airports are celebrities worst nightmare. Paparazzi everywhere. Them trying to catch their flight on time. The only good thing about airports were the fans.

However, Betty Cooper had extreme anxiety in airports. When travelling with the serpents before Jughead always calmed her down. She had a fear of flying.

When the bands met up at the airport Jughead avoided her like the plague. He was off signing autographs and taking photos with fans before the flight. Betty was nervous at the side. The paparazzi managed to get her.

"Is it true your leaving the band?!" They all shout flashing photos of her.

Betty was starting to have a panic attack. She headed to the bathroom to calm down. 

Jughead saw her out the corner of his eye. He ignored her. It wasn’t his problem anymore. Part of him wanted to go help her. He couldn’t stop himself as he walked off to go find her. He promised himself this would be the last time he tried to help her.  
He found her crying in the bathroom. She was mid panic attack having the worst one he's ever seen. He just wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Betty whispered, hugging him back.

“Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

"You don't want to be running around after me in the airport." She looked at the blood on her hands.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Betty nodded. She followed him to the sink. He gently washed her hands before getting out the first aid kit he had packed. He gently wrapped up her hands.

"I wanted no one to see this." Betty uttered. He didn’t say anything. "I've been struggling with my mental health since we saw one another 2 years ago."

Jughead wouldn’t speak or look at her. She knew he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"You can go." She whispered. "I promise the other night won't happen again."

She could tell how upset he was with her. He just walked out. Betty stayed in the bathroom and cried. She had messed all chances of being friends up. She stayed in there for a little bit before she had to go to the gate and board the plane.

Getting back to her bandmates they saw news articles about her. “Are you seriously going solo?” Veronica confronted her with the article.

"I...ugh...I was going to tell you after the tour." Betty sighed.

“I can’t believe you!” Veronica snapped. 

“It’s because she thinks she’s better than us.” Cheryl said angrily.

"No its not!" Betty snapped back.

“Yes it obviously is!” Josie said. 

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t just tell us.” Kevin said. “If you think you’re so great on your own without us then why would you even stay in the first place?!”

"You're my family. But all our career you've pushed me to the back! You've not given me the credit I've deserve. I was going to tell you my way! Not like this." Betty cried.

“Family?” Veronica scoffed. “Family doesn’t abandon family. Come on guys let’s get on the plane.” They all turned away from Betty and headed to get on the plane.

Betty didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should get on the plane. She looked at the Serpents with tears in her eyes. She looked at Jughead. He looked away from her. After witnessing that he knew he needed to tell his bandmates before anything bad happened. The difference was his bandmates were understanding and knew it was coming.

"I can't get on that plane." Betty told the serpents.

“They’ll come around.” Toni said. “Just finish out the tour. It will be okay.”

"How? I have no one for a month. I've lost all my closest friends." She wiped her tears.

“You can hang out with us.”

Betty looked at Jughead. She needed his permission. Jughead just walked away and went to board the plane. 

“Don’t worry about him. He doesn’t have say. We’re not leaving you alone.” Sweet Pea said.

Betty nodded. 

They all went to board the plane. Betty knew she had to put out a statement whilst she was on the plane. She sat in her seat far away from the girls and Kevin as they swapped her seat to the back of the plane.

@theofficalBettycooper: Well I guess the truth is out. This is no way how I intended to tell my bandmates. They deserve so much more than this. But that was taken for me. 

This decision wasn't taken lightly. I've been thinking about this for a few years now. One plan 2 years ago to be exact. Yet the news is true. After supporting act for the @SouthsideSerpents are over touring. I will be going my separate ways from the Little Cherries.

My time with my bandmates has been more precious to me than anyone will know. They have been my rock. They have gotten me through so many rough patches over the years. We started this band at 15 and now we're 25. 10 years of amazing memories, love, arguments but that's what families do.

Wherever I may end up in my career I will never forget my roots. My bandmates have made me the woman I am today. Yet it's time to grow and move on. Another path awaits me. I hope you can find it in all good faith to still continue my journey with me.

-Betty.-

All of the comments from fans were positive and supportive. She let a sigh of relief out. She looked over at Jughead. 

B: you should tell them soon.

J: I was already planning on it.

B: yeah, sorry it's non of my business.

He just left her on read.

B: Juggie can I talk to you?

J: about?

B: everything we're going through. We've wanted to leave for 3 years.

J: so? That’s what we’re both doing.

B: I know but I wonder what would have happened if we did it together like planned.

J: probably end up going our separate ways.

B: really? I don't think so.

J: I think so.

B: jughead that song you wrote.

J: which one?

B: the one you recorded.

J: what about it?

B: why write it.

J: none of your business.

B: I wrote songs about you too.

He didn’t answer. Betty sighed, she decided to try get some sleep. Jughead just read a book during the flight. He decided to tell his friends at the hotel. 

"She can find a new hotel." Cheryl said as Jughead heard.

He knew Toni would have a word with her."Baby you can't do that." Toni told her.

"We can. We've cancelled her room." Cheryl stubbornly uttered.

“Cheryl being rude like that isn’t right.” 

“She can just stay with me. I got a room with two beds.” Jughead sighed.

"Thanks Jug. You better go tell her. We'll be having words babe." Toni told her girlfriend.

Jughead decided to just send her a quick text while she slept. He really didn’t want to have to deal with this. He was just doing the right thing. He hated how they were treating her. Betty was just as talented as them.

He knew he would regret letting her stay with him later. But for now he needed too. She had no one and he knew how that was before he met her and the serpents. He just focused back on his book.

A few hours later Betty woke up when they landed. She looked at her phone. She was in shock how heartless could her bandmates be.

B: they kicked me out? All our rooms we've booked?

J: yeah.

B: bastards.

J: it’s fine, I have an extra bed.

B: I need to ring Penny to sort my rooms out for the next month after that.

J: they only canceled it for tonight.

B: yes but they hold grudges.

Jughead didn’t answer.

B: thank you.

J: it’s not a big deal.

B: well it shows you care. 

They were heading to the hotel. Betty was in the serpents taxi. She just messaged her ex.

B: hey 

L: Hey?

B: I just need someone to talk too.

L: Why me then? You broke up with me.

B: I have no one else.

L: alright then explain why you broke up with me.

B: you know why. I was falling for someone else. It wasn't right dating you if I was falling for someone else.

L: who were you falling for.

B: I think you know.

L: just say it.

B: fine on three.

L: literally just say it. I need to know so I can finish moving on.

B: Jughead!

L: if you actually loved him you would be with him now. You just liked wasting my time.

B: I'm not! We fell out the night I was going to tell him but then he told me he did. I freaked out!

L: and did that work out? No. Like I said if you actually loved him you would be with him.

B: it's more complicated than that.

L: probably because you’re making it complicated. Most of the time it doesn’t have to be.

B: trust me it is. We fucked after arguing. We've both songs about one another.

Meanwhile at the hotel:

Jughead had brought his friends to the bar. They all ordered drinks. He got the first round to ease the blow. He was telling them now.

“What’s up Jug?” Toni said. 

“I’m going solo. I’ve thought about it a lot and I don’t know... I just think it would be better for me.”

"That's fine. We knew it would happen eventually. I mean if were being honest it looked like it two years ago with Betty." Fangs told him.

Jughead nodded. “Thank you for being understanding.”

"We're happy for you. I wish the the other felt like that for Betty." Archie said.

Jughead nodded.

"Thanks for letting her stay in your room."

“It’s no problem.” He shrugged.

"Go easy on her." Toni said.

Jughead just shrugged. "Better yet shag her." Sweet Pea joked. Jughead just took a shot.

"No!" Archie gasped.

“What?”

"You." Archie did a hand gesture to gesture him eating Betty out. Jughead rolled his eyes."You dirty dog!"

“It was a one night thing.”Jughead said.

"You'll be fucking again tonight." They all said in unison.

"I mean go for it. She's in your room now." Sweet Pea encouraged.

“It was a one night thing. We’re done.”

"Well I say do it." Archie added.

“She made it very clear she didn’t want me again.” Jughead said.

"Yeah well she's lonely now." Fangs shruggreed.

Jughead nodded.

"Go help her ease the pain." Toni winked.

Jughead just sighed. He headed up to the hotel room. He opened the door to hear her singing on of her new songs. He just headed to get a shower. In the shower he heard her sing her heart out. Write new lyrics. He just sighed. He needed a room if his own.

He came out of the bathroom in just a towel. He forgot to bring his bag into the bathroom. "Hot." Betty uttered. He gave her a confused look."Sorry." Betty uttered.

“What happened to a one time thing?”

"I can think someone is hot Juggie. I've always thought it." She looked at her notebook."Actually hot isn't the right word.

He just headed to the bathroom. He got dressed and came back out."Aww." Betty pouted.

“What?”

"My pretty view is gone." She sighed.

Jughead rolled his eyes and got into bed. Betty threw some lyrics st him. They were about the night they had sex. She wanted him to read them. Jughead threw them back, not looking at it. She decided to sit on the bed to talk. Jughese pulled his blanket over himself.

"Calm down. I want to thank you."

“For?”

"Today. For giving me kindness."He just shrugged."Thank you." Betty kissed his cheek.

He just looked at her as she blushed under his gaze. He sighed and turned around to lay back down. He pulled the blanket back over himself.

"Juggie I..."

“What?”

"I don't care what happens now. After this we won't see one another again. Mistake or not you were good." Betty confessed.

“Are you saying you don’t want it to be a one time thing?”He asked, confused.

Betty nodded. "Silly not Jughead we're not arguing when we'rre fucking. I like that."  
Jughead didn’t say anything. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

“If you want to hookup again just say it.”

"Yes Jughead I do! It's all I can think about. When you argue with me I can't focus because I want to jump you and fuck you against any surface." Betty told him.

“Okay...”

"After the shit day I've had all I want to do is feel you against me. Once upon a time you made me very happy. Now I want to be near you. I need to be near you. Please Juggie." She moved her hand closer to him.

Jughead held her face and kissed her. She kissed him back, instantly relaxing. He pushed her down on the bed as Betty giggled. Jughead kissed her neck. Her hands trailed down his stomach. He groaned softly.

She went to his neck sucking a hickey to him. Betty cradled his lap seductively moving her shirt off. She teasingly gave him a lap dance. Slowly stripped down to her underwear. Clothes draping clothes across his skin. He kissed her heatedly. Betty squeezed her thighs over his lap. He pulled her closer to kiss her. Betty tugged at his pants."Now I'm glad I don't have a room." She whispered into the kiss.

He smirked pulling them off. She smiled touching him softly. Jughead just kissed her. Jughead pushed her down on the bed. She looked at him wanting him.

"That turns me on." Betty admitted.

“Yeah?” He smirked .

"Well you've always turned me on." She shrugged. Jughead just kissed her. He didn’t believe her."It's true. I have gotten off to your images."

“Liar.”

"It's true. Veronica caught me." Betty tried grinding on him.

He kissed her neck. She moaned softly. "I used the photo of us swimming together." Her hands trailed along his long length.

"Betts stop teasing."

“Beg.” 

“Not happening.” She crawled off the bed. "I'm heading to grab a shower then." Jughead pulled her back on top of him. Betty giggled kissing his forehead."Beg Jones." She ordered.

“Please. I need you.”

"Please what?" Betty played with his hair.

“Please fuck me.”

"Is the heart throb begging for little old me?" She teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty leaned back looking at him. "Say it Juggie." She giggled having too much fun teasing him.

She could tell he was getting annoyed.

“Betty I’ve begged enough.”He said.

"Okay sorry. I love teasing you." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. As they kissed she slid on him. He groaned softly whilst Betty held him close. They held each other they moved. Moving deep with one another. Feeling closer on a deep level.

Jughead was trying not to overthink this and get too attached. He knew he still needed to move on. It was just scratching an itch. This was a now thing a current thing not a forever thing.

He knew he didn’t to be cold with her whenever they weren’t being intimate. He had to stay closed off. He needed his guard up. 

Moving deep, hard and fast they didn't stop. They moved holding each other close. She moaned getting closer to her edge. They continued to move quickly before they both came to their releases.

Jughead rolled to the side, putting Betty on the bed next to him. She just stroked his face smiling. Jughead got up to get dressed. "Stay?" Jughead just nodded and get back into bed.

Betty moved up to him hugging him. She softly traced musical notes into his chest humming a new melody.

Jughead just closed his eyes and tried to ignore that she was there. He needed to keep reminding himself not to get attached. This used to be his dream. Now it seemed like his nightmare. Having her this close was intoxicating. 

Days are quickly passing. The tour slowly shorting but his will power growing. Jughead Jones could not get attached.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Backstage was always so hectic. The thrill of hearing the crowd. Everyone rushing last minute. Everyone getting amped.

Sitting in the dressing room Betty was away from her bandmates. She had just finished her zoom meeting. Betty had recorded some songs before coming here. 

Penny wanted Jughead and Betty to co write a duet for their albums as a PR stunt. Jughead had refused it. Betty did too. They wanted their first album mainly their own voice. 

Jughead walked passed Betty's dressing room but decided to see her. He knocked on the door."Come in." Betty was struggling zipping up her leather dress.

“Hey.”

"Hi." She jumped trying to zip it.

“Need help?”

"Please. I can't wait not to wear stuff like this. Its horrible on stage. Fun for a music video." Betty walked up to him. Jughead zipped it up easily.

"Thanks." She bit her lips.

“No probably.” He said. “I should go.”

"No stay. I need company." Jughead nodded. Betty handed him a muffin from her snack basket. “Thanks.” He sat down.

"I remember our first tour together." She smiled softly.

He didn’t say anything.

Betty just looked at the picture in her purse. "15." She whispered. "How I wish we could be 15 or 16 again."

“Why?”

"Because we were innocent then. Mistakes easily forgotten with a apology and a kiss cheek." Betty looked at him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Anyway, that could be a song." She joked.

He shrugged.

"Maybe once this is over we can go to a cabin? Sort things out?" Betty asked.

“Sort things out?”

"Be friends again." She suggested.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

"That's good enough for me." Betty smiled.

A stage woman came to check on them. As she did she flirted with Jughead the whole time. Jughead flirted back. Betty sat uncomfortable before storming out. She went outside for some air. She saw Veronica there too with Kevin and Josie.

"Hey guys."

They ignored her. They were still mad. Betty sighed heading back to Jughead. She found him heading to his dressing room with the woman.

"Juggie! I need help." She lied.

“With what?”

"My phone is stuck down the radiator." Betty thought of something quickly.

“Can’t you get Archie?”

"No." She looked at him with jealously behind her eyes.“Fine.” He followed her.

Betty pulled him into her dressing room locking the door. She pushed him down to the sofa. He just looked at her. She crawled on his lap. 

"You're mine. I'm not sharing you." Betty folded her arms.

“We never agreed on that.”

"I don't like sharing you." She told him.

“We don’t have any agreements.”

"Fine! Go fuck that stunning woman." Betty got up in a mood.

Jughead got up and left. Betty sighed upset. She headed on stage to perform with her group. She was getting good at faking it. Seeing Jughead with another woman made her blood boil. She wanted him to herself. It didn't matter to her that all they did was argue. The sex and their connection in bed was amazing. She knew she had no right to act like she owned him, it just made her upset.

After her performance she decided to head back to the hotel. She was recording some songs in the bathroom making a homemade recording studio. Jughead came to see her at the end of the day. He found her about to get into bed. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Betty uttered getting under the sheets. He walked up to her."Juggie? I thought you might be one if my band mates."

“Hi.”

"Hi." Betty looked at him. He sat on the bed. She moved next to him.“I’m sorry if I upset you.”

"I shouldn't have acted like that. You're not my property or my boyfriend. " Betty uttered. Jughead nodded. "I got jealous." She shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

Betty looked at him. Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back moving to sit on his lap."You're the only person I have on this tour Juggie. Well at all to be honest. I want to hold you tight and not let you go." Betty confessed.

Jughead kissed her again. He was holding her tight. He uttered in his head don't get attached. Jughead quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Please stay." Betty whispered.

“Betty you keep messing with my head.”

"I'm sorry. I don't mean too." She looked at him.

“I can’t let myself get attached to you again.”

"I understand." Betty's eyes teared up.

“We can still hook up... I just don’t think it’s a good idea to hang out like friends or more than friends. I just... I can’t let myself go there again. You don’t understand how terrible and heartbreaking it was for me to be in love with you for years and then when I finally told you, you didn’t say it back. I can’t go back to wasting my time chasing after someone who will never love me.” Jughead said, heading to the door.

"I did love you!" Betty shouted at him.

“If you did you wouldn’t have left me when I told you I did! I got so drunk that night I ended up in the hospital!”

"You told me whilst you were drunk! How was I met to know. I was still hurt you going behind my back! I loved you so much!" She cried.

“You’re seriously trying to push all of this on me?!” He snapped. “God, it’s like you’re not listening to a single thing I say! Fuck you! I’m leaving!” Jughead opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. 

Betty ran after him. She grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry I made that happen. Please don't leave me Juggie."

“Leave me alone.” He tugged his arm away.

Betty just nodded. She decided in that moment it was in her best interest just to leave. Jughead walked down the hall to his hotel room. He messaged the woman from early to come. 

Betty messaged everyone saying she needed to leave. It was all too much for her. Toni told her she was coming over to convince her to stay. She told her not to bother.

Toni came anyways. “Betty you can’t just leave the tour. You have fans waiting to see you. And if one person is out we all have to cancel. You know the rules.”

"I'm really struggling T. I fucked with my bandmates. I messed up with Jughead. I shouldn't have fucked him. I should have told him I loved him all those years ago." Betty cried.

“He’s been avoiding you this whole trip. What difference does a couple more weeks make? And your bandmates are going to have a talk with you. They forgive you.”

"They don't T. It matters because I'm in love with him." She sighed.

“Betty he was so heartbroken over you. Tell him he has a chance. He’ll come around.”

"He won't speak to me. But I'll stay." Betty told her. Toni hugged her.“Don’t worry about Jughead or your friends. They’ll come around.” Toni hugged her as she hugged her back.

Betty just nodded. "Tell him I'm sorry."

“He’s not going to listen to me about that. Just give him time.”

"Thanks T." She told her.

They finished up talking before Toni left. Betty decided to upload her singing a song for Jughead and message him. She just wanted to have a civil conversation with him. Out of respect he listened to it. He decided they should talk so he went to her room. He came in her room seeing her reading. He just stood by her bed.

"So?" Betty whispered. He just shrugged. Betty just looked back at her book. "I love you." She whispered.

“You don’t mean that.”

"I do." Betty looked at him. He shook his head."Jughead, I broke up with Liam for you. I wrote a whole album about you."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"So don't believe me then."

“What do you expect me to say?”

"Nothing but at least you know now."Betty said.

“I love you Betty. I don’t think I’ve ever stopped.”

"It looks like you have Juggie."Jughead just headed to the door."Don't go." Betty ran to him.

“Why not?”

"Because we can work through this." She smiled.

“You don’t believe me.”

"I do." Betty held him.

“I love you.”

"I love you too."

He just looked at her as Betty just held his hand. Jughead leaned down and kissed her softly. She hugged him tightly kissing him back. He deepened the kiss. Betty smiled into the kiss whilst Jughead lifted her up and put her on the bed.

Betty just played with his hair. He kissed her lovingly."I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you so much.” She kissed him. "We're in paris next week." Betty hinted.

“I know.”

"How about that date?"

“Okay.”

"Chocolate." Betty smiled.

Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back more. Jughead deepened it whilst clothes started to fly off. They were soon completely naked with Jughead on top of her. Betty smiled at him letting him take control.

He kissed her lovingly as he quickly thrust inside her. Her moans filled the room. It felt even better after both their admissions of love. There was more of an emotional connection instead of only a physical connection.

Betty teared up as they kissed. She thought they would never be friends. He held her close. They moved close and soft. They wanted to savour the moment. They soon brought each other to their releases.

"Fuck baby." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled at kissed her."Stay the night?"

“Okay.”

"Can we keep this between us? I don't want the girls and Kevin to fall out with you." Betty kissed his chest.

Jughead nodded.

He glanced at her holding her. He couldn't believe it. He’s dreamt of this for years. Now he actually has her. Years of heartache and pain to finally be able to call her his.

He couldn’t stop kissing her cheek and neck. He was just really happy. Betty giggled softly. He kissed her neck and sucked a hickey onto her skin.

"Baby." She smiled.

“What?” He smiled too.

"Don't mark me too much. It's hard to cover for the stage."

“Too bad.” He started at another.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. She took a photo of him with her and set it as her background. By the time he pulled away she had six marks from her neck down to her collarbone. Betty couldn't even tell him off as she loved it. Jughead smiled at her.

_______

The following morning they were up early to start travelling to Europe. They we’re taking a plane so it would be faster. At the airport Betty and Jughead headed to a cafe. Jughead was exhausted and needed coffee.

"I tired you out." Betty teased.

“Maybe.”

She laughed softly. "Are you nervous about realising your album?" Betty asked.

He nodded.

Betty leaned over and held his hand. "Me too. But what ever happens we do it together." Jughead smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "Can I sit next to you on the flight? They've moved my seat again."

“Yeah.”

"Thank you." Betty paid for their coffee's.

“Of course.”

She smiled at him as they headed to the rest of them. The group were all partnered up with their significant others on their lap. They were waiting to board.

Betty and Jughead got on first. They sat in their seats putting a movie on Jughead's laptop. Jughead rested his head on her shoulder. He was exhausted. Betty smiled at him watching him fall asleep. Toni smiled at them giving her a nod. Betty smiled back.

She enjoyed that plane ride playing with Jughead's hair. She kept smiling at him. He woke up a few times smiling at her. She woke him up when they landed. Jughead reluctantly got up. They headed to get their bags.

"My hair is a mess Betts." Jughead pouted. Betty just giggled."Let me mess your hair up." He pulled her towards him.

“No way!”

Jughead smirked at her. She ran away from him. He ran over to her and gently tugged on her hair. He spun her around and kissed her. 

Betty smiled up at him."Kissing in public Jones. That's brave." She teased. He shrugged. Betty kissed him back. "We'll be in the papers by tonight."

"Then we'll say no comment."

Betty smiled and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back as their bandmates came around them. They pulled apart.

"Tour bus is here." Fangs smirked.

They headed outside. Betty sat with Jughead. She was showing him fan art. Jughead never had a chance to look at that kind of stuff. He thought it was all amazing.

"This is my favourite of you." She showed him. She then showed him the tag of them as #bughead. Jughead laughed softly. “People ship us?”

"Since we were 15." Betty giggled.

“I wonder what they’ll think when they see photos of us kissing.”

"Our hashtags will be filled with that photo." She told him.

"Sonare you two a thing?"Cherly asked. Jughead shrugged. "We are."Jughead smiled at her.

"But I know you don't care." She glared at them. Cheryl rolled her eyes."What? You're not happy that I'm moving on."

“You’re pathetic.” Cheryl said.

"Don't call her that. We were ready to go solo two years ago." Jughead defended her.

“Jug it’s okay.” Betty said.

He nodded.

"Look B I'm sorry." Veronica apologised.

“I’m sorry too. I should’ve told you guys sooner.”

"Me and Kev understand. Give Jose and Cher more time." She told her.

Betty nodded.

Jughead kissed her cheek. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Getting to the hotel they couldn't wait to sleep. They were exhausted from travelling. As they checked in everyone's phones blew up.

-Breaking News!

Betty Cooper and Jughead Dating? Is that the reason why these twos are going solo?-

Jughead ignored it. This was only the beginning. They knew this was only the start. They would have to prepare themselves for countless of articles like this.

The question is are they ready for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Paris is beautiful. It is the favourite city Betty has ever visited. Luckily they were here for a few days.

Betty Cooper was surprising Jughead with a midnight picnic. Whilst seeing the lights of the Tower. He was taking a nap. She was walking him up with kisses.

“Hey.” He smiled sleepily.

"I'm taking you on a surprise."

“Where to?”

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Betty teased.

"But it's late." Jughead pouted.

"But it's worth it." She kissed him. "Our first date."

Jughead got up. Betty smiled at him as she pulled her coat on. Jughead happily followed her. He took his camera. Paris at night was stunning.

They walked around together. Betty had the picnic basket in her other hand. Jughead smiled at her."Why didn't we do this sooner?" Betty asked. He shrugged.

Betty headed to kiss him when a fan came up to them. They got a picture with them. They were soon on their way. Jughead smiled at Betty.

"That will be on Instagram by the morning." She teased. He just shrugged. “We’ll still be private. It doesn’t matter.”

"We'll have to figure out times to go on dates where people won't see us." Betty pointed to their destination.

“We’ll be fine.”

Betty nodded as she placed the blanket on the step of where they were sitting. He just smiled at her. She sat down handing him some food she made.

“Thanks Betts.”

"I wanted our first date to be special." Betty shrugged.

“It’s perfect.”

"I'm glad." She told him sitting on his lap."I've been a bit of a brat." She added.

“Yeah?” 

Betty nodded. "I could have been more understandable." She confessed.

“With what?”

"How I hurt you, not understanding the bands point of view." Betty held him. Jughead nodded. She cupped his face. "I love you. I'm sorry I ever made you feel that hurt and alone." She teared up feeling responsible.

“Betty it’s okay.”

"I feel guilty." Betty kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay.” He repeated.

"I know but I don't like the fact you were on hospital." She kissed his hand.

“I ended up fine.”

"Thank god." Betty whispered. Jughead just looked at her."I love you. Can we sing our song we wrote?"

“Sure."

Betty began humming the melody as Jughead started to sing. They just sang quietly to each other. Betty was crying singing it. It was a hard song to write. Now with all the history behind it.

"Promise me what ever happens will stay friends." Betty asked, after they sang.

“I promise.”

She hugged him tightly before pointing out star signs to him in the clear sky. He wrapped his arms around her. He loves holding her close. Feeling her breath as his arms move with the movement. He loved the way she smelt and talked. He could listen to her talk for hours.

"My album is completed. I have a name too."Betty smiled.

“What is it?”

"Blue J." She whispered nervously. Jughead just smiled."Mainly because its about me freezing myself from this box and birds are free and growing each day. Also because blue was your favourite colour and J is the first letter of your name. Half the songs are about is from the past two years."

“I love it.” Betty kissed him happily. "What about you?" She asked.

“Nothing special. Just the same as the title of one of my songs.”

"And? What is it?" She playfully rolled her eyes.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

"Baby!" Betty pouted. Jughead just laughed."That's just mean."

“No it’s not.” He smirked.

"It is." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. They kissed awhile under the moonlight before heading back to sleep.

_____

Penny was back in LA. She was panicking about photoshoots for the album. Not knowing if they will have enough time before the realse. Betty told her she would have Jughead take photos of her for it. Jughead already did a photoshoot before the tour.

"It needs to be blue themed." Betty told Jughead.

They were getting ready. Betty was going on before Jughead.

“Okay.”

"Honestly baby when will we have time?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”Betty came to hug Jughead from behind."You're so sexy in that outfit." He smiled.

Betty kissed him. "Thank you. I go on in ten."

“Okay.”

"We could do a shoot tonight before we go tomorrow and just sleep on the plane to Germany?"

“Sure.”Betty kissed him getting lipstick on him. “Betts you got lipstick all over me.”

"Oopsie." She smirked."I have makeup wipes."

Jughead nodded.

Betty got her wipes and began taking it off for him. "I still think you look better with it." Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "Red's your color babe."

“Maybe I’ll wear a red suit to the next awards show.”

"Please do." Betty smirked.

Jughead smiled at her. "I can match."Jughead kissed her happily. She smiled at him. "I have to go on stage."

“Okay. I’ll see you after the show.”

"Okay." Betty kissed him again.

Veronica and Kevin were waiting for her. She ran to them as they headed to the stage to meet Josie and Cheryl. Jughead watched them.

He loved the way she came alive on stage. He loved seeing all the emotions in her singing. He loved watching her sing. Even when they fell out he would always watch her at every award show. 

Shortly they set came to an end as The Serpents went on. Betty was watching from the side lines. Just like Jughead she too loved watching him sing.

It came up to the song they wrote together. Betty was about to head to the green room.

"Tonight I want to invite a special guest up to the stage. We wrote this song together two years ago. We were meant to preform it together but due to certain circumstances we didn't. All that has changed and I want to sing it with her. Please welcome Betty Cooper."

Betty was so surprised. She headed back out onto the stage. Jughead handed her a microphone. "Juggie?" She whispered.

"Its only right Betts. I talked to the band. They want it too." 

Betty quickly nodded as the acoustic began to play. Jughead smiled at her. Betty smiled back at him as he started singing. 

Their voices blended together beautifully. The crowd was just in awe. The serpents were smiling between one another. It was obvious to everyone how much Jughead loved Betty. They had their glow sticks out waving side to side. 

They finished the song together. Betty smiled at him. She wanted to kiss him but didn't. All she did was hug him before heading off the stage.

Jughead finished up with the serpents before they got off the stage. He found Betty in his dressing room asleep. He smiled at her. He headed over to her and kissed her. She woke up and smiled at him.

"Hey baby." Betty kissed him sleepily."Let's go." He picked her up.

Betty hugged him. They headed back to their room. Jughead had put a sheet up on the wall so they could do the shoot.

He got his camera set up. Betty changed into her blue jumper and jeans. She wanted editing in a blue jay on her finger. Jughead took a bunch of photos of her. He was going to edit them exactly how she wanted. That night they sat in bed editing them.

It was in that moment when he truly understood and appreciated love. Something he hadn't in the past.

Yet right now in this moment he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Tour came to an end and both Betty and Jughead are now solo artists. The whole world was going insane with their albums. Jughead was so grateful for his overnight success.

He had so many supportive fans. Penny had been so supportive. She did weekly meets with him. He was on his way to a meeting now.

Jughead sat waiting for Penny at reception. He knew Betty was at the studio writing some new songs with her team. Penny's assistant brought him too her when it was time.

“Hey.” Jughead sat down.

"Hey handsome." Penny smirked at him. He didn’t say anything. "So we have a meeting later for a book deal. People want to know the Jughead Jones." She moved around to his side.

“A book deal?”

"Yep. You mentioned about it before."

“Right.”

"Would you want it? If not I can give it to Betty. I can bribe her to do it. She said she would never publish an autobiography as of yet. But she likes poetry and can write a novel." Penny said.

“I want to write a novel not an autobiography. My life is private.”

"That's fine. We'll meet tonight. Wear something sexy." Penny hit on him.

"Maybe we can go for drinks after? You're single. I'm single. Let's go for it." Penny leaned in and kissed him.

As Jughead was about to pull away the door opened. The door was Betty was she dropped her papers. Penny wanted to see her progress before she left. Jughead instantly pulled away to see the pain in Betty's eyes. She ran away tears streaming down his face before he could even explain. Jughead ran after her. He found her sobbing in her car.

“Baby it wasn’t what it looked like.”

"He tongue was down your throat." Betty uttered.

“I was trying to pull away.”

"I...I need time." She looked at him distraught.

“What do you mean, you need time?”

"I can't get that imagine out my head." Betty cried. Jughead touched her hand. She let him held her hand. "I just need to sort this out." She whispered."Give me time. All these women will do this now. I'm not prepared for it." Betty added.

“So we’re over?”

Betty shook her head no. "We're on a break."

“I can’t believe you right now.”

"Please Juggie, I want to be with you. I just need time." She begged.

“You don’t even believe me.”

"Just give me time." Betty repeated.

"Unbelievable!" Jughead stormed out.

It was exactly like two years ago. He headed to his car upset.

He didn't care if he had a meeting tonight. Penny had ruined his relationship. He was furious at both Penny and Betty. Why didn't she believe him? Was she insecure about their relationship? Maybe it was trust issues but he didn't care. He was too hurt.

She knew he loved her. If she didn’t trust him enough to believe him then maybe they shouldn’t have gotten together in the first place.

That night he drank. He drank himself silly. He ended up passing out drunk. That went on for weeks, passing out drunk. So much so he drank himself to the hospital. Betty had no idea.

It's only when she heard it on the news she found out. She couldn’t believe it. Fear rushed through her body as she found the hospital. She headed in and was told he didn’t want to see her.

Betty refused to leave. She sat in the reception area. He had to be there for a couple days. He currently had the serpents there. He wasn’t talking much since he was really sick but he was glad to have them there.

"Why Jughead?" Toni asked.

“Betty broke up with me.”

"What why?"Archie asked.

"Penny kissed me. She said she needs time. Time to figure things out and that girls will do this all the time." He teared up. Toni hugged him. "She's outside." Sweet Pea added.

“I don’t want to see her.”

"She's refusing to leave." Fangs told him.

“I don’t care. I just don’t want to see her.”

"I'll tell her to go." Toni said.

Jughead nodded.

Toni left the boys. She saw Betty looking bad.“Hey B.”

"I'm not leaving." Betty told her.

“Jughead wants you to.”

"I can't. He's here because of me. I just wanted a little time." She sighed.

“He’s really sick right now B.”

"I can't leave him. What if he dies?" Betty looked at her crying.

“He won’t.” Betty nodded. “He’ll be okay physically. Mentally he’s not doing well.”

"I need to see him."

“He doesn’t want to see you.”

"Can you give him this?" Betty handed her a box.

Toni took it. She watched her walk out the door before she headed back into the room. As promised Toni handed it to him. Jughead opened it.

-Dear Juggie, I know you won't take me back. This is an apology. Also I got this for you in Paris. It's just a little something that only we talked about.-

Jughead saw his favourite childhood movie, his favourite snacks and a first edition signed book of his favourite novel. In Cold blood.

Jughead just sighed. He decided to try sleep. He couldn't deal with this right now. He just needed to focus on getting himself healthy again. With that on his mind he fell asleep in exhaustion.

Betty sat in the waiting room all night. All she wanted to do was show him she still loved him.

____

Days passed and security finally kicked her out. Betty headed to Veronica's. She knew she needed to give him space. Veronica was helping her with advice.

"I know I need to give him space. Maybe I should travel?"

“You should. Treat yourself. Go somewhere nice for a month or two.” Betty nodded. "Maybe Hawaii." She whispered.

“That would be perfect. You deserve to relax.”

"What if he dies?" Betty whispered.

“He won’t B.” Betty nodded.“Everything will be okay.”

"Hopefully." She sighed booking her flights.

“Don’t worry about it.”

"Will do." Betty looked at her background on her phone. “He’ll be okay.”

"I just love him." Betty shrugged. "I'm going to pack."

“Okay.”

Betty kissed her check before leaving. She went home to pack. Whilst packing Betty put a statement out shes taking a social media break.

_____

She arrived at a beautiful hotel in Hawaii. She was staying for two months. She couldn't wait to explore. She missed Jughead but she knew she needed this. They needed time to heal separately. She knew it would take time.

Betty headed to the beach after settling in. “Betty?” Betty looked up to see Liam."Liam?" She looked at him.

“What are you doing here? How are you?”

"Taking a break from reality. Me and Juggie broke up." She teared up.

“That’s terrible. I saw the photos of you two.”

"Which one?' Betty whispered.

“You two kissing.”

Betty smiled softly. "In Paris. He couldn't help himself." Liam just nodded. "Sorry." She whispered.

“I’ll see you around.” He turned to walk away.

"Okay." Betty nodded.

She knew she had upset him by bringing up Jughead. Betty needed to apologise to him. She ran over and apologised.

“I get it, you moved on.”

"I wanted to say sorry. I did love our friendship." She told him.

“I never meant shit to you.”

"Why does everyone say that to me?! You know what fuck it!" Betty stormed off.

Liam walked away upset. Betty didn't care. She was going to have a total break.

______

In LA: 

Jughead was discharged. He wanted to be alone. The serpents took him home. They left him alone. He sent a text to Betty. 

J: are we still only on a break?

Betty messaged him back as she was sat in her hotel room.

B: I hope not.

J: I think we should end things officially.

B: oh okay.

J: I can’t be with someone who doesn’t have any trust in me.

B: I'm sorry. I understand and its not that I don't trust you. But I do have trust issues.

J: right but you don’t trust me enough to know I’m not a cheater.

B: I know you didn't cheat. I'm sorry.  
B: I'll leave you.

J: thank you.

Betty was so upset she ran to her balcony throwing her phone in the pool. Her heart had been crushed.

Healing takes time. It throws people of course. It hurts people. Yet at the end of the day. Healing has to be done.

Sometimes there's things to be healed before stepping into a relationship with someone else.

Sometimes you think your ready for a relationship but past demons escape. Now they are winning. Hearts shattered, emotions hurt but your past concerning all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Heartache and pain never really goes away. The pain gets numb over time. So when it's been three years and the pain just hurts as bad. 

Award season was upon us and Betty Cooper was singing at the Grammys. She had just stared in a musical movie about a girl making it big falling for the small town boy but it didn't work out. She wrote, produced and stared in it. 

All of those experiences were based on her love for Jughead. Singing at the Grammys had been her dream and now it is becoming a reality. Yet Jughead was happily in a relationship of three years. He found someone 5 months after they officially broke it off.

He didn’t come to the Grammys but his girlfriend did.

Betty was on stage. She was singing her heart out. Crying on stage as the emotions just poured out. All the Little Cherries were there supporting her. Betty saw Jughead’s girlfriend in the crowd. Her name is Sabrina Spellman. She’s an actress in a bunch of famous musicals.

Betty tried to carry on singing but she physically stopped as she sobbed. She took a deep breath continuing to sing. She finished the song and ran off the stage. Everyone was clapping cheering her on. It was such a beautiful experience but she was filled with regret.

She cried in her dressing room. She sat swiping through her album of her and Jughead on her phone. She had a text from him. 

J: you did good tonight. Sab wants to meet you.

B: thanks. Juggie I don't think I can. I'm sorry.

J: I’ll tell her to leave you alone.

B: no it's fine. I can't be a bitch to her. Can she let me clean my tear stained face?

J: it’s fine. I’ll just tell her to come home.

B: Juggie if it means so much to her then I'll do it. 

Betty headed out to find her. She knew this would have happened eventually. Sabrina had already left. She decided to show up at his house. She knew he would be mad at that. Yet she didn't care.

Betty got her driver to drive her there. She was still in her ball gown but she didn't care. She had swept the floors winning her all her categories. Getting to the familiar door, Betty nervously knocked on it. Sabrina answered the door.

"Hi, you wanted to meet me." Betty put on her best fake smile.

“What are you doing here?”

"Juggie said you wanted to meet me. I told him I needed a few minutes." She explained.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“It’s late. Jug is already in bed.”

Betty just nodded. She didn't want to upset her or Jughead so she just left.

All she did was message Jughead. 

B: I'm happy for you Juggie. She's gorgeous and talented.

He didn’t answer her. Betty took the hint. She was going back to her lonely house. She just showered off the night sleeping. Tomorrow she had photoshoots to do.

_____

The following day on the shoot Betty came and saw the photographer was Jughead. Over the past three years he's been focusing both on his singing and photography. He realized he liked photography a lot more.

Betty came up to him all ready. She had no idea what the idea or concept was for this shoot. She agreed to it as she liked to keep her mind busy. He told her his idea for it.

"Sounds cool." Betty smiled at him.

“Okay.”

"Sorry about last night. I shouldn't have came to your house." She whispered.

He shrugged.

Betty just stood on the marker. He made sure everything was how he wanted it. Betty was smiling at him. He seemed happier. He just took a photo of her.

"Wait, were starting?" She asked, court of guard.

“Not yet. Just a tester photo for the angles.”

"All angers are my good angels." Betty joked. 

She made that joke as he made her cover for Blue Jay.

He didn’t say anything. Betty just sat on the floor nervously picking at her nails. He was just changing the settings on his camera. Betty just admired how focus he was. He was really passionate about his work. She smiled looking at him lovingly. He didn’t notice.He was just so focus.

“I’m ready when you’re ready.” Jughead said.

"Ready." Betty headed to the pool.

“Okay.”

Betty submerged herself in the child's pool. It had hundreds of flowers in. She laid herself in it as it was fulled of milk. He took a few photos from above her and a few from the side.

She playfully stuck her tongue out to get him to lossen up. He ignored it. He was focused on his work. Betty just felt really uncomfortable. It's like he didn't want her here.

Jughead could tell. He wanted to make her feel comfortable. He put on some music. It was her Grammy performance from last night. 

"Please switch it off." He switched the song. "Thank you. I messed the song up last night." Betty confessed.

He didn’t say anything.

Betty got the message he didn't want to talk to her. That made her feel more uncomfortable than before. They finished up the shoot in a couple hours.

Betty got up out the child pool and ran to the changing room. She locked the door finally relaxing. Jughead was so cold with her. She couldn't help but let herself cry. Its like they were strangers. She just missed him so much.

The trip to Hawaii didn't help. It only allowed to her to progress in her work. She decided to call Liam. She didn’t know who else to turn to. Liam didn't answer. He had blocked her number. Betty decided to call Veronica.

“Hey B.”

"Juggie was the photographer. It was awful V." Betty uttered. 

“Oh no. What happened?”

"He didn't speak to me at all properly. He put music on to avoid me." She whispered."I felt awful." Betty added.

“Wow.”

"I miss him." She sighed.

“I know you do.”

"Shall I send him flowers?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

"I just want to show him I still care." She admitted.

“I know you do. I’m not sure if that would change anything though. He’s moved on.”

"I know." Betty sighed.

Betty was scrolling through her Instagram as she saw their engagement announcement.

"V." Betty whispered.

“What?”

"Juggie is getting married." She uttered.

“What? He’s engaged?”Betty sent her the post.“Wow.”

"I'm going to go." She told her friend.

“Okay.”

Betty ended the call as she decided to go live and a little jam session. She did this when she had time. She just needed to he with her supporters as she sang.

"I'm mad at myself, myself. I broke my own heart. Had me wishing for a loving heart. Now I'm nearly thirty. I still no knowing about the one that owns my heart. So call me a pessimist. I don't believe in love. Finding true love is bullshit. I felt happy love. I felt sad love. Sometimes happy love just goes away. I felt hurt love. By the word love. What the hell is love anyway?"

"My granny warn me a true love only ends with a broken heart. No one knows what they truly want. So call me a pessimist. I don't believe in love. Finding true love is bullshit. I felt happy love. I felt sad love. Sometimes happy love just goes away. I felt hurt love. By the word love. What the hell is love anyway? How does heartbreak hurt? Why does heartbreak hurt? Why does heart break hurt so much?"

"I'm mad at myself, myself I broke my own heart." She finished singing.

All her fans started speculating. The comments went wild.

Fan1: who is this?  
Fan2: is this about her ex Liam?  
Fan3: @fan2 no her ex Jughead. He's engaged.  
Fan4: my bughead heart.

She just moved on to her next song. 

Fan5: come on all her songs are about @JugheadJones.

She finished the live after. She didn’t want to read any comments. Betty decided to watch a movie. She needed something to distract her mind. She couldn't when she had a call from Jughead.

"Hi Juggie?"

“Hi.”

"What's up?" Betty asked.

"I know you know. Can you tell your fans to leave Sab alone?" He asked.

"I haven't said anything. I'm happy for you." She whispered.

"Yet your song did." He told her.

“What do you mean?” 

“From your live. Your fans are now attacking me and Sab. She’s really struggling with all the hate. She wants to call off the wedding.”

"I didn't mean too. Its just a song about heartbreak." Betty teared up. "I'll put a statement out." She sighed. "She wants to call off the wedding?" Betty asked, typing out a statement.

@BettyCooeper: I do not condone hate. My songs have been writing through watching other people's experiences, through my own and out of anything I find inspiration from. Even if that is a show or a movie. The fact that my supporters are spreading hate to someone close to me is outrageous. If you call yourself a fan of mine and hate. Than unfollow me. I care about my friends and family and I am truly happy for them. Hate is a no in this family. We are expecting of all and all achievements.

“Yes.”

"I'm sorry. All I wanted to do was sing how I felt." She whispered.

“Well did you ever think that doing that right after your ex got engaged would be suspicious?”

"We never went public. They never knew we officially dated Jughead. I'm sorry I'm... I can't say what I was going to say. That would be unfair of me. But it's a song.If she can't handle the pressure then maybe she isn't right for you. Bad timing I get it. But writing and singing is the only way I can cope lately." Betty told him.

Jughead just hung up on her. She sighed, knowing she needs to see him face to face. Betty drove to his place. She knocked on the door.

He answered the door. “Why are you here?”

"You can't be mad at me. I'm sorry I fucking sang a song about heartbreak. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to move on. I know I ruined us. I know you didn't kiss Penny. I know it's now too late. Non of this is your fault. I just wanted you to know. I am sorry and I'm going to leave you alone. You were always better off without me." Betty looked away crying.

He didn’t say anything.

"I've been offered an apartment in New York. I think I'm taking it. I think it will be better. If I can't see you fans can't say shit and you can get married."

“Sabrina already left me.”

"But I did everything right." Betty whispered.

“You telling your fans to stop didn’t fix anything.”

"I'm not them. I can't tell them what to do but advice them." She sighed. 

Betty tweeted, 'I'm not realising another song until the hate stops.'

“Now can you leave? I have to clear out her stuff by tomorrow morning.” Betty shook her head. He just looked at her."I love you. I've never stopped." She confessed.

“Betty I can’t with this right now. Please leave.”

"Please just listen to me." Betty told him. "I'm leaving to go to New York. I'm sorry for everything I did." He didn’t say anything. "Goodbye Juggie. I'm sorry." Betty kissed his cheek.

Betty took a step back to look at him before turning away. He just looked at her. He wanted to stop her from walking away. He had just broken up with Sabrina. It was too soon to ask Betty to stay. He wanted her so badly though.

“Betts.” He whispered.

"Yeah?" She turned to him.

“Don’t leave.”

"Really?" Betty looked at him. He nodded."But all I do is hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." She whispered.

“Just don’t leave.”

Betty nodded. "I love you. I'm sorry she left you." He just looked at her. "What?"

“Betty I don’t want you to leave because I don’t want you out of my life. But it’s too soon for me to do anything with you. Sab just left.”

"I know Juggie but I needed to tell you. I will wait for you. However long." Betty promised.

Jughead nodded.

"See you around then?"

"See you around Cooper." He whispered.

Betty gave him a slight nod.

After three years this is more than she could ask for. This was them getting back on their path. 

Three years old heartache might have ended tonight but now all they can do is wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

3 years later- 

Betty was staring in movies that she had wrote herself. Along with the songs for them. She loved doing that. 

Jughead still sang but focused more on his photography. He was making a bigger name for himself. He was happier. Focusing on himself.

Jughead had been invited to Betty's movie premiere. He respond that he would come. He was currently heading to see her. Betty couldn’t wait to see him. She had been taking everything slow. She wanted it to be perfect this time around.

He knocked on the door to her house. "Come in!" Betty yelled. He headed in finding her painting her nails. “Hey.”

"Hi." Betty smiled. "Look you're color." She waved her nails at him. He just smiled. Betty moved up so he could sit with her. She smiled at him again hugging him. He hugged her back."I'm nervous for tonight." She confessed.

"You'll be fine. You invited Liam and Sab?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah. They're married now and pregnant. That's crazy."

Jughead nodded.

Betty just looked at him in awe. "We did some good." He joked.

"Well considering we invited them to pur tour as an apology because we knew they would get along." She smiled

Jughead laughed softly.

"I'm wearing a red pant suit tonight." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

"So how have you been?" She wondered.

“Good.”

"That's good." Betty looked at him. He smiled faintly. "Boy did I miss that smile."

“Yeah?”

"Always." She blushed. He just smiled faintly holding her hand. "Are you walking the carpet?" Betty asked.

“No.”

"Okay." She rested her head against his shoulders.

“If you want me to walk with you though, I will.”

"I want you to do what your comfortable with. Also people will assume we're dating if we do that. I want to walk the carpet with you when I'm yours." Betty uttered.

“Oh... okay.”

"I don't want to cause the pain of the past again." She looked up at him.

“Then I won’t walk with you.”

"No I want you too." Betty pouted.

“You just said you didn’t.”

"But I secretly want you too." She looked at him. He didn’t say anything. "I'm being complicated. I should have just told you I wanted you too. Sorry."

“I’ll just stay at my seat.” Betty just nodded. "I have something for you." She changed the topic.

“What is it?”

Betty headed to her room and got a box. She found an old vintage camera for his collection. She handed it to him and he opened it up. He looked at her like she held the moon and the stars.

"Betts you didn't have to."

“I wanted to.”

Jughead leaned over and kissed her cheek. He moved to kiss her lips. He quickly pulled away after a peck. She smiled up at him. 

“Sorry.” He said.

"Shut up and kiss me. I've been waiting for that." Betty smirked.

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. He deepened the kiss. She smiled happily into the kiss. Jughead held her happily as Betty rubbed her nose against his. He smiled against her lips.

"Help me get changed." Betty whispered.

“Okay.”

She held him kissing him again. They headed to her room so she could get dressed. He sat on her bed watching her. "I'm shoving my hair up in a bun. I don't care tonight." She sat on his lap. Jughead laughed softly. "What? I can add a red lip and people will fall to their knees." Betty kissed him.

He kissed her back. Betty pushed him down on her bed. She cradled her lap. Jughead smirked at her.

"My car comes in 20."

He nodded picking her up. Betty kissed him happily. He was already ready for the event. He had a simple shirt and pants on. He just had to put his jacket on and he was ready. They sat it the car together kissing one another in secret. Jughead held her close to him.

"Do I need to apply my lipstick?" Betty teased. She handed it to him. He softly applied it for her. "Thanks Juggie." Betty whispered as they pulled up.

“No problem.”

"I'll see you at your seat?"

Jughead nodded. She kissed him before she headed out. All the camera's were on her as she walked the carpet. Jughead headed to his seat. Half an hour he felt her hugged him.

“Hey.”

"Hey." Betty sat with him. 

All their friends drifted in.

Jughead secretly held her hand. She smiled at him hiding their hands. Her head rested on his shoulder. He softly kissed her head. He was so engrossed in the movie. He was so proud of her.

The movie came to an end as everyone drifted out. They headed to the after party. Jughead wanted to go home. He didn’t like parties.

Betty decided to head home with him. She came over to his house. She brought her dressing gown with her because it was freezing. She was hoping to stay the night.

"Cold there Betts?" He teased answering the door.

“Yeah.”

"Come in I can warm you up." Jughead smiled.

Betty kissed him happily whilst Jughead picked her up closing the door happily. They headed to his room. "I miss being here. Remember when I came over weekly. We worked on songs and watched movies. We baked together." Betty smiled widely.

“Yeah.”

"I miss that." She confessed, as his arms wrapped around hers. “Me too.” Betty looked up at him. "It feels weird being back here. I miss coming to annoy you on nights." She giggled. He laughed softly. Betty span around to kiss him. "Have you got rid of that awful painting?"

“Yep.”

Betty let a sigh of relief out. "That gave me nightmares. What were we thinking when you bought that in New Orleans?" She teased.

“Yeah.” He laughed.

Betty just looked at him with so much love in her eyes. Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed back uttering I love you.

“I love you too.” He told her. Betty teared up. "I'm not letting you go thos time."

“Not going to blame me for being a cheater?” He teased.

"I didn't blame you. I just needed time." She pouted. "I fired her ass."

Jughead nodded.

"But to answer you question. Not at all. You're mine Jughead Jones. No one else but mine. I don't like sharing with teenagers."

Jughead kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with the same lust and heat. He picked her up. He carried her over to his bed. Betty uttering yes giving permission. He put her down on the bed.

"Babe please make love to me. I've missed you." Betty cupped his face.

He kissed her lovingly. She smiled into the kiss. They kissed one another showing how much love they felt for each other as clothes became draped on the floor. They were soon just in their underwear. Betty just delicately trailed her nails down his skin. He smiled at her.

"I love you Juggie." She kissed him as he was on top.

“I love you too baby.”

Betty just cupped his face. She wanted to cherish this moment. They just kissed each other lovingly. Whilst they kiss they began making love. It was slow but lustful. They missed each other’s touch.

"It's been too long." Betty whispered into his neck.

“Definitely baby.”

She began sucking a hickey to his neck. He groaned softly. Hearing him groan was like a drug to her as she moved faster. He moved with her as they sped up. Their kisses began to get sloppier as their movements got faster. She wrapped her legs tightly around him. Jughead ran his hands up her thighs. She moaned softly.

"Baby." She moaned into the kiss. He kissed her back. Smiling so happy he moved faster to tease her. She moaned loudly gripping onto him. Jughead smirked kissing her chest. Even though it's been years he knew exactly what she still likes. Working her through. They climaxed together. Betty kissed him heatedly. "I love you." She uttered as Jughead laid next to her.

“I love you too.”

"Will you Jughead Jones be my boyfriend? I don't think I can wait any longer." Betty looked at him.

“Okay.” He agreed.

"Really? The Jughead Jones is my boyfriend again." She teased.

"And I'm never letting you either. I'm fighting for you." Jughead smiled.

"I'm fighting for you." Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "I'm hungry." She giggled.

“Let’s go make some food then.”

"Okay." Betty pulled her dressing gown over her naked body.

They headed to their kitchen as they began making pancakes. Yet at each step they kissed one another. Not being able to keep their hands off one another. Jughead was hugging her from behind, kissing her neck.

Betty moved her neck letting him kiss her. "Things do work out in the end." She smiled. 

"Yeah but it was cruel to us."

“I know.”

"I love you." He smiled. 

"I love you." Betty smiled too. "No more heartbreak songs. Unless I base it on people around me."

Jughead nodded and smiled. She smiled too. He kissed her happily. That night they ate and made love again. They were so happy to be together again. They held each other close all night. Everything just felt right.

_____

A few months passed and Betty was coming home from tour. She had been on tour for a month. Jughead missed her like crazy. 

She was surprising him at the studio tonight. He had no idea when she was coming home. He would message her all day. It was strange she hadn't messaged him today along with her not answering his.

He was singing a song in the studio as she snuck in and hugged him. “Betts!” He jumped not seeing her.

"Hey babe." Betty smiled.

"Did I scare you?" She giggled.

“Yes!”

"Why are you shouting?" Betty smirked. She kissed him back lovingly. Jughead just kissed her. "I missed you."

“I missed you too baby.”

"I have a gift."Betty passed him a baby bottle. Jughead gave her a weird look. "Surprise." Betty headed to the door to bring out the puppy.

“You got a puppy?”

"He was abandoned." Betty pouted.

"Can we keep him?"

“Yes.” Betty smiled happily. "Thank you baby." She hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that again." Jughead told her. “I won’t.”

"I thought you were pregnant." Betty just giggled and kissed him."Mean."

“Sorry baby.” He just hugged her. Betty kissed him."Lets go home."

Jughead got up as they headed out. They headed to his getting the puppy settled. It was getting late as Betty was falling asleep. Jughead hugged her.

"I love you." She mumbled.

“I love you too baby.”

"Let's get married."

“Married?”

Betty nodded.

“Why now?”

"I love you."Betty smiled.

“I love you too.”

"So?"Betty asked.

"I'm meant to ask you." Jughead teased.

“I know.” 

“I want it to be special.”

"Fine. Do it when your ready." Betty yawned falling asleep.

Jughead hugged her. She was so adorable. He wanted to marry her just when he asks. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment. He knew the perfect moment. Taking her to the place where they wrote their first song. He would do it on the anniversary of their first tour together in a month. They could have a weekend away together.

_____

1 month later:

Jughead took her to the field where they wrote their first song together. Betty was so happy as their puppy ran around. She played fetch with Hotdog Junior. Jughead smiled at her as she smiled back.

Jughead hugged her from behind kissing her."Betts I love you. I knew I loved you the day I brought you here." He started.

“I love you too Juggie.”

"Betts, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have gone through so much together and I want you. So marry me Cooper?"

“Yes!” She cried.

Jughead pulled the ring out his pocket. "I saw this yeers ago. You remembered?"

“Yeah.”

Betty held him tightly as he placed the ring on her. Betty kissed him lovingly. He kissed her back picking her up. They couldn't believe they finally had gotten to this moment.

Years ago they had this rivalry. A rivalry caused by a miscommunication. Yet now that was a distant memory. A story to tell their children.

A rivalry now disappeared and blossomed into a blooming love. A soulful love that could last till death do them part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. Remember to support your favourite authors. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Always spread love and light.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids.
> 
> Go support your favourite fanfics authors. Comments always encourage us 
> 
> Thank you for the love and support.


End file.
